


Grounded

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Some days, there are things best left unseen.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Did this purely because I thought I was being funny on my tumblr sinfultrails hope ya’ll enjoy.

Coran was a very patient man.

He had been patient with Alfor and Blaytz in their many shenanigans when they were alive, Goddess bless their souls. 

He had been more than patient with Zarkon in the past during his venting and tirades.

Even now with the new Young paladins in all their shenanigans and disagreements, with Princess Allura and her hotheadedness and now with their newcomer, Lotor, he had not lost his patience.

In fact he’d had kept quite a level head in these trying times, when not including that headworm incident…

“Oooh…..!”

Coran froze and blinked, ears twitching at the sudden noise. He looked up with wide eyes. That….sounded like Allura….!

“Aaah…! Lotor….!”

“Princess….”

Alarms went off in Coran’s mind as he ran ahead without thinking. His eyes were wide as he went through the worse possible scenarios in his head and was but prepared to send that hooligan flying into—

“Ah….! Mmmmm! H-harder…!!!”

Coran stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him and felt all color draining from his face in a mix of utter dumbfounded shock and queasy, unbridled mortification.

Allura gripping Lotor’s head to her breasts as he kissed and buried his face into their softness as he’s thrusting up into her. Her hair was a mess, strands loose from their bun as her mouth hung open in pleasure and cheeks dark in the dim glow of the ships lights.

She ran her fingers through the prince’s hair as he held her up by her hips. His nails dig slightly into her soft skin as he leaves soft hickies on her shoulder.

“Does…mmm….this please you princess….?”

“Aaah….! Mmmm….! Yes…yes Lotor….! So good….!” she smiled and panted, “Never want….you to stop fucking me…!”

With a sharp curl of his mustache in a flabbergasted manner, Coran found his angry fathervoice.

“YOUNG LADY!!”

Both of them froze, then slowly turn their heads to look at him….

Well Lotor tried, but his face was half buried in her generous bosoms.

“C-Coran!?” Allura squeaked, pushing Lotor’s face away and pulling her paladin suit back on.

“A-ah….Hello Coran….” Lotor winced, ears lowered.

Coran made a very undignified sound of anger, all patience he had harnessed in the years thrown completely out the window.

“Ah your royal advisor, Allura, YOU ARE ROYALLY GROUNDED!”

“WHAT!?” 

Lotor choked when she pushed him off and fixed herself up so she was fully covered, to limp to Coran in equally undignified rage. He blinked a moment, raising a brow as he watched the two slip into ancient Altean.

He had no idea what they were saying….but it was scaring him a little.

_What have I aligned myself with?_


End file.
